helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2015～6月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's June 2015 concert, it ran from June 14 to June 27 in three different cities. Setlist #Natsu LOVE Romance #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Koi wa Hipparidako - Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Okamoto Honoka #Kanashiki Heaven - Onoda Saori, Takase Kurumi (Tokyo) / Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi (Nagoya) / Nomura Minami, Asakura Kiki (Osaka) + Back dancers #Inspiration! - Ogawa Rena, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori #Performance Varies #*Tokyo Night: FOREVER LOVE - Hashimoto Nagisa #*Nagoya Day: Nakimushi Shounen - Inoue Hikaru #*Nagoya Night: Nakimushi Shounen - Ichioka Reina #*Osaka Day: Shabondama - Horie Kizuki #*Osaka Night: 21ji Made no Cinderella - Funaki Musubu #Love take it all - Kaga Kaede #Taiki Bansei #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko #Yattaruchan - Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki #Koi Shitai Shinto #Odore! Morning Curry #Seishun Beat wa 16 Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Takemura Miu **22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Okamoto Honoka *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *Due to the TRIANGLE stage play, both Ogata Risa and Takase Kurumi did not participate in the 6/20 and 6/27 concerts. *Due to unknown reasons, Kasahara Momona did not participate in the 6/27 concert. *At the Nagoya Night concert Hamaura Ayano sang "Kanashiki Heaven" with Asakura Kiki instead of with Taguchi Natsumi. *They wore the Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ outfits in the event. Gallery Img 0095.jpg|Kobushi Factory Major debut announcement Icchanjune.jpg|Ichioka Reina kaediijune.jpg|Kaga Kaede Hikarunjune.jpg|Inoue Hikaru yumeijune.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei Danbaranjune.jpg|Dambara Ruru Funakkijune.jpg|Funaki Musubu Miujune.jpg|Takemura Miu Saorinjune.jpg|Onoda Saori Nagisajune.jpg|Hashimoto Nagisa Horiejune.jpg|Horie Kizuki Momokojune.jpg|Shimano Momoko Kuruminjune.jpg|Takase Kurumi Mizuhojune.jpg|Ono Mizuho Rionjune.jpg|Nakano Rion Yanagawajune.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami Kanatsujune.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki Nomurajune.jpg|Nomura Minami - Kobushi Factory Niinumajune.jpg|Niinuma Kisora - Tsubaki Factory Tanimotojune.jpg|Tanimoto Ami - Tsubaki Factory External Links *Event news *Event setlist *Event blog Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In